flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35 ---- Shadedsun came back into camp, feeling a little bit queasy. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Daisyheart waited for Crow to answer--- Meanwhile, Mallowbreeze waited for Adder's reply as well. FISH The Happy cat 19:40, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (someone has to find Ruby hissss) Ruby peeked through the bushes, watching a queen pick up prey before going to eat it and sun herself. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:44, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ec'd) "It's decent, although a lot has gone on recently." Adderfang meowed. The return of Thunder! 19:45, August 2, 2015 (UTC) " I should have been there," Mallowbreeze said regretfully. " I wish I had been there." she dropped her gaze and closed her eyes. FISH The Happy cat 19:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang lifted her head with his paw. "Cheer up," he meowed. The return of Thunder! 19:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (gotta catch a turkey) Ruby watched a warrior come back in from hunting. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:01, August 2, 2015 (UTC) She gave him a wry purr, turning her head back to face the camp once more. " I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" she felt her heart swell with love for FlameClan and turned her gaze back to Adderfang. " Thank you, I can stand now." FISH The Happy cat 20:01, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (lel. Btw Blazer, cats are weird when it comes to love and age. Look at BramblexSquirrel. Or my OC couple from Thunderheart's Legacy, FirepeltxSquirrelfeather. Firepelt is 28 moons and Squirrelfeather is 41 moons. For cats, age matters not.) Adderfang nodded and slowly padded a bit further from her, but he couldn't get his eyes off her. He was in love. The return of Thunder! 20:05, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (lol. It's so random and hilarious tho. Stormver, Mallow can find Ruby) Mallowbreeze gave the tom a thankful nod. He was the firs cat she'd spoken with in a long, long time. FISH The Happy cat 20:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ja love is that way :3) Adderfang left her, but she still haunted his thoughts. Haunted? No, blessed. The return of Thunder! 20:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Okay this is funny this is) Mallowbreeze closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the Clan she loved. StarClan can't take me! ''Determination surged through her pelt. The birdsong might not be that clear in her ears anymore, but her heart was just as well.-- Bravelight growled when a strange scent hit his nostrils. His sense of smell told her that it was a female rogue, close by. He froze and called out. " Who's there?" FISH The Happy cat 20:13, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (It sounds redundant...but I love love XD) Adderfang looked at the sky. "Featherspirit, are you there?" he meowed sadly. His mother was ruthlessly killed by the abominable Owlfur shortly after Adderfang had become a warrior. Adderfang missed her bitterly. (Why is it most of my characters have their mothers killed? o_O) The return of Thunder! 20:16, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( Oh Mallow also lost her mother! There must be angst. Okay now I must replace Mallowbreeze with Bravelight) Mallowbreeze's enhanced sense of smell told her something was wrong with Adderfang. It smelle like... sadness. The elder turned and gazed at him out of kind eyes. " Something wrong?" FISH The Happy cat 20:20, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (What dost thou meanst?) Adderfang turned to her. "Just thinking..." he meowed. He didn't want to burden her. The return of Thunder! 20:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (meanst isn't a word lol. Angst is like when they have an emotional conversation). " Oh? I know grief, you know. I know it a little too well...." FISH The Happy cat 20:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (meanst is an OLD, OLD word. Like, very old. You rarely even find it in the Bible, it's that old.) Adderfang nuzzled her gently. "I'm sorry..." The return of Thunder! 20:32, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ("ORIGIN: Middle English: from Old French ''meien from Latin medianus ''‘middle'"- so say dictionary, idk tho) Mallowbreeze was startled by his kindness she moved a step back and shrugged. " No need to be sorry. But what's troubling you?" FISH The Happy cat 20:50, August 2, 2015 (UTC)\ (meanst does NOT mean angst. Meanst translates from Old English as "mean") Adderfang looked at his paws, embarrassed to the zenith. "My mother...she..." he struggled not to break out into tears. "She was murder...murdered...by...Owlfur..." The return of Thunder! 20:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( Oh no, I wasn't talking about angst! I was just saying that I couldn't find the word meanst in my dictionary, and when I searched it up that's what I found...) Mallowbreeze was shocked by his emotion. She struggled for something to say, knowing how awful that was. " It's a terrible thing loosing mothers, " Mallowbreeze said softly. " Did you ever... get revenge?" Ruby froze and sunk under the bushes, her russet fur sticking out like fire. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:09, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Oh lol) Adderfang looked up at her. "Yes," he meowed through clenched teeth, recalling the satisfying memory of Owlfur's death. "Me and Thunderheart killed her. But...somehow...I wasn't satisfied as I thought I'd be..." Adderfang trailed off, holding the anger and bitter hatred that welled up inside him. His anger made him feel invincible, and he felt he could kill all of DarkClan. He dug his claws into the ground and crouched close to the ground, holding himself back from lashing out at everything around him. Something inside the handsome silver tabby tom had snapped; he wanted more vengeance. He felt hungry for it. The return of Thunder! 21:14, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ok ok ok.. wtf is going on!?) Featherwhisp left the FlameClan camp, her head low and her tail ducked beneath her paws. Goodbye, FlameClan.. I'll see you later.. maybe. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (What do you mean. In rp, or in the parentheses?) The return of Thunder! 21:49, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (In rp.. I have no idea if any of my characters are even being spoken to). Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:50, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Just send someone to find Ruby) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (lol sorry. I don't think so, tho. Here, I'll have Thunder talk to Blossom) Thunderheart looked up at Blossomstripe, his forever beloved. "I love you so much it hurts, beloved," Thunderheart purred, reaching up to lick her on the forehead. (I can't stand Blossom's pink lips. Their so adorable (I saw them on her pic on her page)) The return of Thunder! 21:54, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I don't really have anyone to send.. but maybe I can have Featherwhisp find her while she's leaving camp? And Ruby can find out her secret and be forced to keep quiet?) Blossomstripe nuzzled her mates' chin gently, purring quietly. "I love you too.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:56, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I honestly don't care, just go for it.) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred happily. "I wouldn't be with any other cat," he purred, "I couldn't bear to be without you." (Thunder's so softhearted :3 <3) The return of Thunder! 22:00, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Alright then xP) Featherwhisp let out a soft sigh, followed by a cry of pain when her kits kicked. Ugh.. I should've known that stupid tom would've done me no good.. For once, I actually loved somone.. ''Growling, she came to a hault, a disgusting scent filling her nostrils. ''It better not be that 'Crow' cat or I'll rip them to shreds! ''"Who's there!?" She snapped, standing her ground. Blossomstripe pressed her face into her mates' fur, feeling comforted by his prescence. "Nor would I." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:04, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred happily again. He stretched and got up. He looked up at the sky, his bright blue eyes gleaming like saphires. The return of Thunder! 22:06, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe let out a soft sigh, rising to her paws and following after her mate. "Want to go for a walk? ..It could help us get our mind off things.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:07, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded. "That would be good," he purred. Suddenly, his eyes seemed to glow luminously. At least, that's what everyone else saw. What Thunderheart saw was his Blossomstripe lying on the ground, motionless, with a pool of blood surrounding her. The image flashed away and Thunderheart's eyes went back to normal. The return of Thunder! 22:09, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe gazed into her mate's eyes, smiling. "Let's go," She meowed, her tail pointing to the exit of camp. "You lead the way." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:16, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ruby hid in the grass. "Uh.." She pushed herself out of the bushes. "Who are you?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 22:25, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded and led the way out of camp. (like my new sig? :D) The return of Thunder! Hear my rumble! 22:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) "About to be your killer," Featherwhisp snarled, her teeth bared. "Why are you near FlameClan Territory?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:28, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Just checked the weather- I hope Whiskers is alright.) Ruby froze. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not be hasty. I'm just looking for my littermate." Sapphire... "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:31, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I'll check too...also what are Blossom and Thunder gonna do on their walk?) The return of Thunder! Hear my rumble! 22:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I know, double post, but this is important: go to Weather.com, go to the interactive radar, and look up "Slocum Lake, Illinois" that's us...and we're about to get nailed...) The return of Thunder! Hear my rumble! 22:39, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Dang.. I hope she's okay.. Oh and, I dunno, talk?) "Well, she's not here, so beat it!" Featherwhisp growled, unsheathing her claws. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:44, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Okie lol) Thunderheart walked beside his beloved. "I remember when I first walked these grounds," Thunderheart meowed, remembering Hawktalon's mentoring. The return of Thunder! Hear my rumble! 22:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe sniffed the cold air, stale scents of Featherwhisp filling her nose. Shutting her eyes for a second, she paused, flicking her ears. "Yeah.. I remember when I first came along these grounds." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:51, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart happily walked on. The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 22:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Ruby sighed. "Look, I'm looking for my sister and I want to stay here to see if she'll come by here." She kept her anger under control, trying not to let her fear take over. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:53, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (I'm fine, sky was green and almost had some twisters though) Stormrage limped after the giddy she-cat.---- Crow gave the she-cat a smile as he wrapped his tail around her. "You make it more than perfect, you and your happiness."Silverstar 23:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ('Least you're alright. c:) Ruby wondered about Sapphire. Is she still lost? Where is she? What is she doing? "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ja :3 and now we're gonna get the dark red stuff. Usually, the red stuff is the good stuff, but that's only in the Bible) Thunderheart caught a rabbit and dropped it at Blossomstripe's paws. "Share?" The return of Thunder! Hear my ( ( rumble! ) ) 23:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (WOAH! I can tell a lot has happened since I last rpd.) May StarClan Light always. your path, 23:55, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah…continued from LR) Falconheart stood beside Shadow. "I think we're here." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:08, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Basically, Cardinal died, Scarlet came back, Storm woke up, and Crow got a bunch of cats pregnant) Shadow nodded, hesitantly pushing himself forward, nearly running into his brother. "Hello there, HiddenSTAR."Silverstar 00:12, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart shuffled her paws. "Yeah...they won't be too happy to see me." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:16, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar narrowed his eyes as he glowered down at the she-cat. "No, we're not, you're trespassing." Shadow stepped forward with a sigh. "Now brother, hear me out, those kits weren't her fault..." "It takes two to tango, Shadow."Silverstar 00:21, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "He's right, actually." Falconheart narrowed her eyes. "I loved him...I never thought that I would bear his kits." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:23, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "Don't argue with me, especially since you're the one trespassing." The leader's tone rang with warning, Shadow giving him a shove. "Alright Mr. Leadertom, we get it, but this was unexpected, and she's just a kid, doesn't think before acting."Silverstar 00:26, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ( Okay so apparently Bravelight WON'T be finding Ruby although he was already there...) Bravelight returned to camp after hearing no reply--- " You make it more than perfect... way more than perfect, actually....". FISH The Happy cat 00:29, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (EC) Flconheart cringed but didn't say anything, breaking into a coughing fit. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar let out a tense sigh. "...fine, she may return. However, if she betrays her clan again, she will be kicked out for good."----Crow nuzzled the derpy she-cat.Silverstar 00:36, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ( Whiskers, how is this fling going to end?) Daisypetal looked upat Crow and said, " I kind of like you. Like, actually like ''like you." FISH The Happy cat 00:38, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart snorted. "I would have raised my kits alone if they weren't ''dead." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Ignoring the she-cat, the two toms turned, leading the formerly exiled molly to camp, Hiddenstar clearly not looking pleased.Silverstar 00:45, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart didn't look interested in returning, however she said nothing. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:53, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage quickly came to a halt, his hackles rising slightly as he scented a slightly familiar scent, the scent of Falconheart. "Great, she's trespassing." His broken leg dangled in the air, the dark-furred tabby letting out a sigh.Silverstar 00:58, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Slow down a bit, please x.x) Blossomstripe followed Thunderheart, her gaze dull and focused on the ground. FlameClan seemed to be the only Clan that was ever attacked.. Sighing, Blossomstripe continued to stroll after her mate, eventually catch up to him after falling closely behind. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:02, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "Good to see you too, Stormrage," Falconheart grunted. These cats still see me as a traitor, so what's the use coming back? I'll only get thrown out again anyway. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:10, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage twitched his tail tip, returning his blue gaze to Skycloud. "Ignore her, she's just upset that I'm walking with you. Anyways, we should head back soon, my leg's nagging."Silverstar 01:23, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart ignored Stormrage with an angry growl, stalking past the deputy, her eyes dark. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) His legs growing tired, Stormrage simply fell over.Silverstar 01:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC) (Well that's enough to get one's interest.) Falconheart glanced back. "...You alright?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:33, August 3, 2015 (UTC "My leg's tired and hurt." Stormrage calmly lapped at a paw from where he lay.Silverstar 01:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "You want some help?" Falconheart turned around, her anger suddenly fading. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:44, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "...No, I'm fine." Stormrage responded, studying the paw he had been lapping at.Silverstar 01:46, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart moved closer. "You sure you're okay? That leg isn't looking any better." Her gaze softened. "I'm not leaving in you're up." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:54, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan